


【双子北】Better Sex（八）（完结）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私设剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。除此之外，本篇开头和结尾部分含有少量影日、及岩、灰夜久、天牛天要素。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④本篇完结。





	【双子北】Better Sex（八）（完结）

【双子北】Better Sex（八）（完结）

①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私设剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。  
②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。除此之外，本篇开头和结尾部分含有少量影日、及岩、灰夜久、天牛天要素。  
③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。  
④本篇完结。

“呼——哈——！超爽的！”  
洗过热水澡，收拾完浴室，侑从冰箱翻出冰镇得恰到好处的咖啡牛奶，插着腰，仰起头，一口气喝光，顿觉畅快无比。  
客厅的电视被打开了，在播放美食节目。治目不转睛地注视屏幕中热气腾腾的亲子丼，抓着零食往嘴里送。不远处的厨房飘出引人垂涎的香味，效果惊人。尽管他的兄弟已经在大嚼特嚼海苔煎饼，口水还是滴滴答答往外流。  
“治！说好的我刷浴室你帮忙做饭呀！”  
侑抬高声调指责违约的家伙。  
治瞥了他一眼，视线很快又锁定电视，继续吃零食，继续流口水。  
“你这家伙！”  
他怒气冲冲跨到对方面前，却发现自家兄弟不慌不忙端起茶杯吹气。杯口冒出袅袅白烟，看起来是普通的热茶，此刻在治手里却成为极具威慑力的武器。自己手里仅有一个冰凉的空瓶，作为投掷武器肯定赢不过盛满滚烫茶水的杯子。于是侑谨慎地躲开最可能被击中的正前方，S型前进，绕到兄弟身边重重坐下。治根本不搭理他，自顾自地小口喝茶，喝完茶继续大口嘎吱嘎吱咬煎饼，碎屑飞得到处都是，甚至有一两颗落在他脸上。  
“喂！不许偷懒！”  
他朝着治一侧的耳朵吼。或许是被他吼得不爽，治以快攻的速度抓起桌上的某样东西，朝他脸上砸来。猝不及防的他试图仰头避过，结果感到一堆东西撞到自己的鼻子。  
嗯，到底还是他的孪生兄弟，手下留情。对方没有拿热茶烫他的帅脸，而是抓起一把煎饼往他嘴里塞——有三块之多，足见慷慨。  
治立刻打了个调整球，手指微动，把煎饼使劲往下戳进他嘴里，塞得满满的，让他彻底说不出话。  
“我没偷懒。”  
治说，紧盯屏幕上作为餐后甜点的牛乳冰淇淋。  
“唔啊嘎嗷嗯啊——”  
侑使劲抗议，但在吃光嘴里的东西之前，他只能发出含混不清的声响。  
“北前辈让我到客厅吃点心，还说我们好好休息就是对他最大的帮助。”  
治转述道，慢悠悠的口吻如同楼下住的老爷爷似的，完全不像刚才试图用煎饼谋杀他的残暴凶手。  
“噗哈……肯定是因为你乱流口水啦！北前辈不把你赶出来，我们就只能吃你的口水炖菜！”  
他指责道，深信自己的说法有理有据。一口气吞掉三块煎饼刮得他的嗓子隐隐发痛，真不知道治那个混蛋是怎么吃光整盘煎饼还保持面不改色的。  
治根本不想搭理他，又从旁边抓过一大包家庭装的花林糖扯开，哗啦啦倒进盘子里，咔哧咔哧吃个没完没了。  
既然北前辈说让他们好好休息，当然乖乖听话比较好。望着堆积如小山的花林糖，再看看电视里在米饭上堆积如小山的肥美烤牛肉，刚才咽下的海苔煎饼幽灵作祟似地堵住喉咙，令他食欲全消。百无聊赖间，侑唯有翻出手机找点乐子。  
“哎？”  
随手点开常用的通讯软件，侑惊讶于聊天群里99+的信息数量。那个群是上次他们和几位国家队队友聚会时建的。平时大家都专注于自己的事情，很少在群里废话连篇。他本以为直到下次聚会之前这个群都会保持沉寂，没想到队伍解散各自回家后仅仅半天，就刷出这么多条信息。  
“出了什么事情吗？”  
侑自言自语，拉到最前面的地方一条条浏览。  
十秒之后，他突然觉得，如果自己当场猝死，一定是被这群白痴队友给笑死的。  
群里全是他们知根知底的同类，飞雄君、翔阳君、牛若、及川、列夫，再加上前述成员的恋人。这些成员最主要的共同点是，大家的伴侣都是同性，都是高中时代的队友。  
当然，还有一个巧合：他们塞过礼物的人，恰好都在群里。  
起因是飞雄君和翔阳君吵了起来。好吧，那对怪人搭档一天不吵架反而罕见。但问题是飞雄君只加了他的账号，翔阳君只加了治的账号，谁都没法同时找他们评理，便开始在唯一一个他们四人都在的群里张牙舞爪。  
而争执的源头，是按摩棒的归属。  
当初那个惊喜礼盒里有一堆东西，侑已经记不清楚他把哪样东西塞给了哪个人。总之飞雄君坚持认为这样礼物是交到自己手里的，所以是自己的，自己用完才轮到翔阳君用。但翔阳君认定礼物是给他们两个人的，所以应该一人一半，自己想用的时候就能用。大概是没想到平时吵闹得像小学生似的后辈突然爆出二人抢一棒的劲爆话题，隔了许久，才有个性稳重的人出来旁敲侧击，问他们到底是怎么用的。  
当然是用来按摩肩膀和后背啦！  
飞雄君和翔阳君几乎在同一时间发出一模一样的信息。  
这两个人仍在为使用权先后争执不休的时候，向来吵闹的列夫也来凑热闹，发张照片哭诉自己被凶残前辈抽打的惨状。混血儿轮廓立体肤色白皙的脸上多出一道红肿的痕迹，形状仿佛居酒屋的鸡肉串烧，很容易让人联想到某种情趣用品。可惜那个白痴MB一时忘记他亲爱的夜久前辈也在群里。没过多久，群里又增添一张照片，列夫脸上的串烧痕迹变得左右对称，夜久还回了一句对称产生美。  
这边列夫还没哭完，夜久的杀气尚未退散，那边及川又开始哀嚎，连发无数表情包叫人来证明他的清白。好像是因为岩泉认定归国行李里的猫耳和猫尾（插入式）由及川亲自购买，准备用于不怀好意不可告人的目的，表演了当场揍人。沉寂数分钟，及川再度爆手速发信息，字里行间透露出声嘶力竭的呐喊，强烈谴责混蛋双胞胎偷塞东西嫁祸自己。这种小伎俩当然没法说服早早达成内心确信的岩泉。岩泉表示，好啊，你学会推卸责任了。在这行字发到群里的同时，及川再度消失不见。  
及川前辈人格破产了呀，擅长装乖宝宝的治在下面精准地补了一刀。  
群里热闹了这么久，侑以为差不多要告一段落了，却不曾想事情还未达高潮。最高潮是天童把自己拍摄的牛若插花作品发到群里，发完之后牛若还亲自来解释。牛若说，这是笹百合搭配新绿枝条以及出芽芒草的作品，草叶能够突显笹百合独有的清澈感，再辅以略带透明质感的容器。在夏日微风的吹拂下，百合与芒草随风摇曳的姿态，蕴藏着妙不可言的风情。  
侑不懂插花，但他懂得下面那个半透明的物件是什么。恰恰因为自己太懂了，他揉了好几次眼睛才敢确信，作为插花容器的东西正是他塞给牛若的飞机杯。  
没错，飞机杯插花。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
侑不由自主狂笑起来，一直笑到浑身发痛才意识到自己从沙发上滚落在地，而且摔得不轻。治嫌弃地叹了一口气，不过还是主动伸手把他拽起来。  
“有什么好笑的呀？”  
“超好笑的啊！无论哪个都超好笑，他们根本没有一个人用对好吗！”  
“按摩棒本来就有按摩的功能，有些道具用来SM也不是不行，别看他们打得凶，说不定打着打着就打到床上去了，况且飞机杯……确实也是一种容器啊。”  
治波澜不惊地说，耸了耸肩，抓过一把花林糖塞进嘴里。  
“你的脑子里的幽默细胞是不是都被食欲挤死了呀！出门在外别说你是关西人！关西人丢不起这个脸！”  
他义愤填膺地指责兄弟有辱关西人的幽默天分，对方则无动于衷。忽然间香味大作，北前辈端着香喷喷热腾腾的火锅走出厨房。侑立刻跳起来，凑到北前辈身边试图帮忙，却被恋人冷静地赶走。  
“别碰，小心烫伤你的手。”  
戴着隔热手套的恋人叮嘱道。如果说这世界上有谁比他自己更关心他的双手，那么一定是北前辈。他原地转个圈，美滋滋地去厨房拿餐具，发现兄弟居然比自己抢先一步。  
可恶！治那个混蛋就会装乖宝宝！  
北前辈用中午剩余的食材给他们煮了清淡美味的相扑火锅，按照惯例准备了一大锅米饭。他坐下的时候，恋人刚好在问治要直接吃米饭还是等最后煮杂炊粥。治毫不犹豫地表示，他全都要。  
“你是猪呀……”  
侑小声嘀咕道。留给他抱怨的时间可不多了。倘若不赶紧动筷子，属于自己的那一份肉很快就会被治抢光——给恋人留一份肉是两兄弟长久以来的默契，留给恋人的那一份谁也不能动。一番你争我夺，他成功把宝贵的肉食放进相对安全的位置加以保护，终于有心情慢慢品味恋人精心制作的料理。食材充满弹性又鲜嫩多汁的口感快要溢出唇齿，不知不觉间，他的目光被恋人牢牢吸引。  
对食物最高的褒奖，莫过于像他们的恋人一样鲜美。  
滑嫩的鸡肉顶在他的舌头和上颚间弹跳，鼻子嗅到了北前辈身上沐浴露的味道。微微湿润的发梢闪着光，白皙的肌肤依然保留被他们占有的痕迹。就在一个小时前，他还在抚摸那里，亲吻那里，所以那种感觉比舌尖的滋味更为鲜明。侑感到自己又饿了，不是胃里的饥饿，而是另一种迫切的饥饿。  
“晚餐后稍事休息，然后……”  
北前辈望着他，左手手指落在治的手腕上，然后视线重新指向他们带回来的惊喜礼盒。这已经不能算暗示，根本就是明示。  
“可是……那些已经处分掉了呀。”  
侑垂头丧气地说。他们下午太过得意忘形，中途不小心扯坏本来就少得可怜的布料。外加上面沾满各种黏稠的液体，妥妥是丢进垃圾资源回收箱的待遇。  
“没关系，还有一套。还有侑选的白色内裤，治选的黑色纱衣。”  
他们的恋人平静地说，宛如阐述宇宙运行的公理。  
坐在他对面的治开始拼命往嘴里扒饭。侑呆滞片刻，也开始狼吞虎咽。  
侑由衷相信，那家情趣用品商店的名字起得特别棒，精准如自己最得意的传球。  
无论是三人的爱情，还是三人的SEX，只会一天比一天更好，一次比一次更好。

【END】


End file.
